fourth_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
FE 17
7:22:23 PM Rook: So! You guys have left Berend ,and you're on the train headed back! 7:23:15 PM *** Kite misses her kitty! *** 7:23:41 PM Ander: "We'll be home soon, Kite. Just relax." 7:24:30 PM Ander: "I'm sure Answorn's taking good care of Murr." 7:24:31 PM Kite: Next time I will purchase an additional ticket for Murr. 7:25:03 PM Kite: ... he did seem to be an animal person. 7:25:28 PM Rook: You're currently in your room. Most of your part is asleep, and can wake up as they want to join in. 7:26:58 PM Ander: "I am not sure Murr needed a ticket. He's probably considered carry-on luggage." 7:27:32 PM Kite: It would prevent people from objecting to his presence if he were to have a ticket. 7:28:31 PM Ander: "...sure. Ok." 7:28:48 PM Kite: ((Because "he doesn't have a ticket" is most people's objection to a giant tentacle cat.)) 7:30:12 PM Kite: ... I will be glad to be home, in any case. 7:30:42 PM Ander: "Yeah." 7:30:59 PM *** Ander makes a grimace. "I'll be right back." *** 7:31:16 PM *** Ander heads to the bathroom with his stuff. *** 7:32:01 PM *** Kite nods. *** 7:32:35 PM *** Kite also swaps genders for the day while nobody else is there/awake. *** 7:33:15 PM *** Ander comes back after a while, looking somewhat uncomfortable and looking at Kite. *** 7:33:19 PM Ander: "........uh..." 7:33:41 PM Ander: "...so...this is guy you?" 7:33:42 PM Kite: Yes? 7:33:47 PM *** Kite nods. *** 7:34:03 PM Ander: ".....ok...you picked a hell of a day." 7:34:07 PM *** Kite looks, largely, the same. *** 7:34:24 PM Kite: If it makes you uncomfortable I can switch back. 7:34:44 PM Ander: "It's fine. ...I'm fine." 7:35:38 PM *** Daneel wakes up “ something going on?” *** 7:36:16 PM Ander: "Nope! Absolutely nothing! Kite's just a dude now and that's fine! I'm fine! We're all fine!" 7:36:20 PM Ander: ".............." 7:36:41 PM Kite: ... you do not sound fine. 7:36:44 PM Daneel: Doesn’t sound like it. 7:37:25 PM Ander: "...I have a stomach ache. And some other aches. And they come somewhat routinely these days." 7:37:43 PM Kite: ... perhaps you should see a healer. 7:37:55 PM Ander: "I very much don't." 7:37:59 PM *** Ander blushes *** 7:38:11 PM *** Kite hides under a blanket for a moment, and reconfigures back into her more usual body type. *** 7:38:36 PM Ander: "No. Kite, it's fine. It's really fine. I'm sorry I brought it up." 7:39:29 PM Kite: I do not object to remaining female. 7:40:10 PM Kite: I simply do not like people to think I'm human. 7:41:02 PM *** Ander sighs. "Ok. Whatever. Just...don't feel like you have to do something cause of me. I am fine, trust me." *** 7:41:27 PM Ander: "...I want breakfast. Anyone else want breakfast? Let's get breakfast." 7:41:35 PM Kite: Yes. 7:43:47 PM Daneel: I could eat, what time is it? 7:43:59 PM Ander: "...morning...time..." 7:44:49 PM Daneel: Give me a break I just woke up. And we were in another place less than a day ago. 7:45:02 PM Daneel: My internal clock may be a little off. 7:45:10 PM Ander: "I just don't have, like...an exact time, alright?!? Jeez." 7:45:43 PM Ander: "Alright, to breakfast." 7:45:50 PM *** Ander leaves for the dining car. *** 7:45:59 PM *** Kite follows. *** 7:46:11 PM *** Daneel follows as well. *** 7:50:50 PM | Edited 7:50:57 PM Ander: ((For the record, Ander is making sure the real Lord Carrick is going rat every once in a while to sneak him back into Song's Heart)) 7:51:26 PM *** Kite wanted to keep him ratted. *** 7:52:00 PM Ander: "I've got say, of the three Carricks we've met, clone Carrick, real Carrick and rat Carrick...Rat Carrick is easily my favorite." 7:52:20 PM Kite: He can do substantially less harm in that form. 7:52:50 PM | Edited 7:53:11 PM Daneel: I disagree, I caught him gnawing the edge of my hat. 7:53:12 PM Kite: Hats are not people and can be replaced. 7:53:33 PM Ander: "Also, that's amusingly destructive." 7:53:45 PM Daneel: Keep an eye on rattick is all I am asking. 7:54:15 PM Ander: "Doing my best." 7:55:00 PM Rook: You go to the dining car! It's early morning, but there's a few people here and they're always serving food, so. There's a lot fewer halflings leaving Verendra than were coming to it, it seems. 7:55:26 PM *** Kite checks for people they know! *** 7:56:37 PM Rook: Hakan is there! He's reading something and sipping coffee. 7:57:11 PM *** Ander grabs enough pancakes to make a stack as big as her head. *** 7:57:37 PM *** Kite gets some fruit, but that's about it, and heads over to Hakan's table. *** 7:58:33 PM *** Daneel grabs a plate and follows Kite. *** 7:59:10 PM *** Ander follows the others over. "Morning Hakan. You ok if we join you?" *** 8:00:11 PM Rook: Hakan blinks up. "Oh, sure, have a seat. How did your adventuring business go?" 8:00:41 PM Kite: Quite well. 8:01:01 PM Ander: "...more or less." 8:01:24 PM *** Ander holds up her bandaged right hand. "I did get marked by a mysterious and probably evil god thing." *** 8:01:32 PM Ander: "So...you know...kind of a mixed bag." 8:02:40 PM Kite: We hope it can be removed. 8:03:21 PM Rook: Hakan: .... marked? What? 8:04:04 PM Ander: "It's a long story. I got pulled into a...what'cha call it? Like...not here, but elsewhere and small and full fo nothing?" 8:04:50 PM Kite: Pocket dimension? 8:04:57 PM Ander: "Yeah, one of those." 8:05:15 PM Ander: "And there was this cloud of crystals, and then the crystals became three faces." 8:05:44 PM Ander: "And the face offered a deal and then left a mark in my hand. And they said when I wanted to, I could accept by pressing the mark." 8:05:51 PM Ander: ((brb, laundry)) 8:06:52 PM Kite: It was not a good deal. 8:08:05 PM Daneel: It’s not the worst deal I have ever heard though. As long as the faces actually mean to deliver. 8:08:28 PM Ander: ((back)) 8:08:42 PM Kite: ... it was not a good deal. 8:09:01 PM Rook: Hakan: .... can I see? 8:09:16 PM Ander: "...yeah, sure." 8:09:26 PM *** Ander takes off the bandage and holds out her hand to him. *** 8:12:32 PM Rook: Hakan: What did they want? 8:12:52 PM Ander: "A favor, basically." 8:13:06 PM Kite: A murder. 8:13:47 PM Ander: "We don't know who. They said they don't know who." 8:15:07 PM Kite: I do not think it greatly matters? 8:15:49 PM Ander: "It could matter." 8:16:07 PM Daneel: What matters is the trustworthiness of the ones offering the deal. 8:16:24 PM Kite: ... murder is murder. 8:16:52 PM Rook: Hakan seems to be casting a spell under his breath as he inspects the mark. 8:17:03 PM Daneel: So it definitely shouldn’t happen if they can’t deliver. 8:18:30 PM Kite: ... it should not happen at all. 8:18:59 PM Ander: "Uh...what are you casting?" 8:20:53 PM Rook: Hakan: Just a detection spell. 8:21:03 PM Ander: "Ah...ok." 8:22:10 PM Rook: Hakan: ... good news is, if you find a powerful enough caster, they'll be able to remove it. 8:22:35 PM Ander: "...is there other bad news I should know about?" 8:26:55 PM Rook: Hakan: .... well, these entities tend to take this sort of thing as a personal affront. 8:27:31 PM Ander: "...so, I get rid of it, I might get on some evil entity's shit list. ...good to know." 8:27:50 PM Ander: "Well...certainly something to think about." 8:29:26 PM Ander: "In the meantime, Kite, I'm not taking it right now, so don't worry about it." 8:29:54 PM Kite: ... good. 8:30:08 PM Rook: Hakan: There's also no guarantee that this thing wont' have an effect the longer it's in your hand. 8:30:30 PM Ander: "..............great. Fantastic." 8:30:43 PM Ander: "...what sort of effect?" 8:30:54 PM Kite: Not a good one. 8:31:56 PM Ander: "There don't seem to be any good ones, so I need to know what the degrees are here." 8:33:49 PM Rook: Hakan: That I'm not sure of. It depends on the power of the entity in question Would you say it was more given to physicality or mental or spiritual power? 8:34:18 PM Ander: "...it stabbed me in the hand with a thing." 8:34:42 PM Ander: "...does that help?" 8:35:01 PM Rook: Hakan: And there is definitely an object in your hand. 8:35:23 PM Rook: Hakan: Given that, I would think you might start experiencing physical changes. 8:35:57 PM Kite: ... what would happen if it were cut off? 8:36:06 PM Ander: "Excuse me?!?" 8:36:12 PM Rook: Hakan: The hand, you mean? That would probably do it. 8:36:28 PM Rook: Hakan: But it would be the sam effect as getting it dispelled. 8:36:31 PM Ander: "...I'm kind of using it right now!" 8:36:43 PM Kite: Regrowing a hand is likely cheaper and more easily done than removing a curse that complex. 8:36:45 PM Daneel: Amputation does seem a little drastic. 8:37:07 PM Ander: ((Do we know how limb regrowth works in this universe?)) 8:40:40 PM Ander: "...you know this about regrowth, how?" 8:41:00 PM Rook: ((REgeneration is a thing like 'normal'. Not as tricky as resurrection or anything.)) 8:41:14 PM Kite: Occasionally there are training accidents. 8:42:21 PM Ander: ((Looking up the spell, it only mentions fingers and such. I am not sure you can just grow a hand back.)) 8:42:51 PM | Edited 8:42:58 PM Ander: ((It only mentions hands and limbs as "knitting the old one back on".)) 8:43:16 PM Kite: ((Oh. Well, there's me not knowing 5.0 again. I don't know how far back I can retcon anything she said.)) 8:43:33 PM Rook: ((Don't worry about it.)) 8:43:37 PM Kite: ((And she has medicine, so it's not something she just wouldn't know.)) 8:43:38 PM Ander: ((...I am not sure if I am reading it right, though.)) 8:43:58 PM Ander: ((Here's the official wording: "The target's severed body members (fingers, legs, tails, and so on), if any, are restored after 2 minutes. If you have the severed part and hold it to the stump, the spell instantaneously causes the limb to knit to the stump.")) 8:44:37 PM Ander: ((brb, laundry again)) 8:44:45 PM Rook: ((Yeah, that reads to me that Regeneration grows new bits, or reattaches the old bits if you have them.)) 8:45:58 PM Ander: ((back)) 8:46:19 PM Ander: ((Ok then)) 8:47:08 PM Ander: "...I feel like we should at least price check before we start lobbing off body parts!" 8:47:54 PM | Edited 8:49:01 PM Kite: Yes. And if we are to do it that way, we will certainly ensure you are not conscious for the experience. 8:48:51 PM Rook: Hakan: And anyway, it would still irritate the entity that put this here, just as removing it would. 8:49:00 PM Kite: Yes. 8:50:08 PM Ander: "...well, this is great." 8:50:47 PM Daneel: You have options now at least. 8:52:02 PM Ander: "Swell. I get to choose between pissing off a God, chopping my hand off and pissing off a god, or waiting it out and hoping tentacles don't spring out of my head." 8:53:01 PM Ander: "...I need more pancakes." 8:53:14 PM *** Kite nods. *** 8:53:46 PM Rook: Hakan: You could also, probably, have the thing surgically removed. 8:54:08 PM Ander: "...and I'm sure they'll just love that." 8:54:24 PM *** Ander winces slightly and grabs her stomach. "Or maybe not more pancakes...everything sucks." *** 8:54:58 PM Rook: Hakan: ... any entity that feels that it needs a implant a crystal in you to ensure your cooperation is probably not worthy of it. 8:55:07 PM Kite: Are you feeling ill? ... we can stop speaking of the problem if that would help. 8:56:18 PM Ander: "I'm not ill ." 8:57:11 PM Ander: "And I am capable of handling some talk about pain and blood and stuff. It's not like it wouldn't come up...where I'm from." 8:57:38 PM Daneel: Fair enough. 8:58:23 PM *** Daneel will take his hat off look at it and start cutting holes in it where the rat chewed on it. *** 8:59:10 PM Ander: "We'll get you a new hat, for fuck's sake." 8:59:12 PM Daneel: It isn’t exactly breakfast conversation admittedly. 8:59:22 PM Kite: Yes. 8:59:25 PM Daneel: This hat will be fine. 9:01:11 PM Ander: "...if we do cut off my hand, I am cutting it off. ...Matter of pride at that point." 9:01:18 PM Ander: "Just want to make sure that's clear." 9:01:29 PM Kite: ... will you have the leverage needed? 9:01:45 PM Ander: "That a height thing?" 9:01:50 PM Kite: No. 9:02:05 PM Kite: Simply a matter of it being a rather awkward swing. 9:02:46 PM *** Ander mock chops her hand off for a bit. *** 9:02:54 PM Ander: "...hurm...yeah, that is awkward." 9:03:31 PM Kite: Better to have someone else utilize an extremely heavy weapon. 9:04:37 PM | Edited 9:04:46 PM Ander: "...well...I'll be awake then. I can handle it." 9:05:11 PM Kite: I do not think that is a matter of dispute. 9:06:51 PM Ander: "Well...good." 9:07:02 PM *** Ander takes a triumphant bite of pancakes. *** 9:09:16 PM *** Kite isn't sure what that's about, but nods? *** 9:12:00 PM Rook: Hakan snatches Daneel's hat and turns it over in his hands. The holes in t seem to patch over on their own, the straw threads regenerating and knitting together. 9:12:18 PM Ander: "...you are very useful." 9:12:23 PM Kite: Mending. Exceedingly useful. 9:12:40 PM Daneel: Thank you. 9:13:49 PM Rook: He hands it back. "It's a very useful trick. Fixes torn pages and broken bottles and the like. 9:15:03 PM Kite: What else can you do? 9:15:10 PM *** Daneel will take it and put it back on. *** 9:17:12 PM Rook: Hakan: Eilistraee grants many useful spells for defense and exploration, which suits me pretty well. 9:19:18 PM *** Kite smiles a tiny bit. *** 9:19:34 PM Ander: "...she a goddess? I don't know gods very well." 9:21:21 PM Rook: Hakan nods. "She embraces the Drow that come up to the surface. A goddess of dance and music, of light, and the sword." 9:21:59 PM Ander: "Sounds pretty good to me. I like all those things." 9:22:18 PM Kite: Is light not hard on your eyes? 9:22:59 PM Rook: Hakan: It is. 9:23:33 PM Rook: Hakan: But its part of our world now. We need to learn to live with it so we can adapt. 9:24:05 PM Kite: Is she also a goddess of masochism? Or is it meant to be a metaphor for growth? 9:24:25 PM Kite: ((Look, Vydea’s not here and someone has to make Ander uncomfortable.)) 9:24:29 PM Rook: Hakan: Yes. 9:25:03 PM Kite: Which? 9:25:11 PM Ander: "I think he means both." 9:25:21 PM Ander: ((Why would that make Ander uncomfortable?)) 9:25:38 PM Kite: ((Well it does go into the general vicinity of sex.)) 9:25:56 PM Rook: Hakan: Growth. Not pain for pain's sake.. 9:27:51 PM Kite: Sometimes people can enjoy it. However, many of the gods whose areas of expertise include that element are evil. Uncertain as to why. 9:29:50 PM Ander: "Pain for growth is good though. Important part of life." 9:29:59 PM Ander: "Just...you know...has to be useful pain." 9:30:59 PM Kite: I prefer to avoid pain when possible. 9:31:34 PM Rook: Hakan: Anyway, the pain's not a focus, or anything. 9:32:02 PM Daneel: I wouldn’t think adventuring is the right way to avoid pain Kite. 9:32:18 PM Kite: That is also for a good cause. 9:33:27 PM Daneel: It can be or not, that depends on the party and the employer. 9:34:08 PM | Edited 9:34:15 PM Ander: "So far, we've been pretty good." 9:34:08 PM Kite: For us, it has been for good causes. 9:36:56 PM Rook: Hakan: I was thinkin about joining an adventuring company when I got to Song's Heart. 9:37:31 PM Kite: You may well enjoy it. 9:37:41 PM Ander: "It is not as good for fighting as I was expecting." 9:37:53 PM Ander: "...otherwise, it's not so bad." 9:39:14 PM Daneel: It’s been more structured than I expected, but I find most things are. 9:40:48 PM Rook: Hakan: It might just be that you've managed to find superior non-violent ways to resolve things? 9:41:10 PM Kite: ... I prefer nonviolent solutions. 9:41:40 PM Ander: "...I could use more violence. I like violence. It's very...violent." 9:42:22 PM Kite: Perhaps we should seek out more situations that require unequivocal violence. 9:43:17 PM Ander: "That's my plan. I am seeing Varia the second we get back home. Talk about booking a fight." 9:45:50 PM *** Kite nods. *** 9:47:31 PM Kite: Doubtless she will assist. 9:47:51 PM *** Vashti enters the dining car at this point, looking a bit puzzled. She looks around for a bit before seeing the party, and somewhat disorientedly making her way to where the rest of the party is, and finds a seat, if appropriate. *** 9:48:10 PM *** Kite waves to her. *** 9:48:50 PM Ander: "Then I just have to hope I don't become a squid from this stupid thing (holds up hand) before it happens." 9:49:55 PM Vashti: Ehm, a squid? What happened while I was out? 9:50:29 PM Kite: Ah, you are back. Excellent. 9:51:09 PM Vashti: This only raises further questions. Why would me being back be notable? 9:51:25 PM Vashti: And why would you just notice it now? 9:51:36 PM Ander: "We met one of the people in your brain." 9:51:44 PM Ander: "Li. She was nice...a bit weird but nice." 9:51:59 PM Daneel: Very upbeat. 9:52:02 PM Kite: She may have been the celestial I sensed earlier. 9:52:11 PM Vashti: ...what. She can do that? 9:53:06 PM Ander: "Clearly." 9:53:27 PM Ander: "She also got us help from angels so...tell her thanks." 9:54:19 PM Kite: Yes. 9:54:27 PM Vashti: I suppose I will, but she's been quiet lately, if she's the one I think she is. The one who keeps singing at the most inopportune times. 9:54:41 PM Daneel: That sounds like her. 9:55:53 PM Kite: She seemed respectful of your body. 9:57:17 PM Ander: "...side note though, I got snatched and tagged by an evil god thing...so...that's a thing." 9:57:40 PM Vashti: That's good, although it feels like I've been running for- Wait, what?! 9:57:58 PM *** Ander holds up her hand with a weird dark mark in the palm of it. *** 9:58:15 PM *** Vashti squints at it. *** 9:58:17 PM Kite: It is concerning. 9:59:11 PM Ander: "Hakan took a look at it. Apparently it's part of an evil doo-hickey that's actually in my hand." 9:59:45 PM Daneel: And Kite thinks the best option is cutting the hand off. 10:00:24 PM Kite: ... I did not say it was the best option. 10:00:27 PM Kite: I said it was an option. 10:00:31 PM Vashti: I'm fairly certain there are less extreme options. 10:00:58 PM Ander: "From what Hakan said, I've got three options." 10:01:10 PM Rook: Hakan waves at Vashti. 10:01:46 PM *** Vashti waves back, with a slight grin. *** 10:01:55 PM Ander: "Option A, Kite chops my hand off." 10:02:30 PM Ander: "Option B, we find a wizard who can remove the curse at a reasonable price." 10:03:09 PM Ander: "Side note, both of those options mean we piss off a god-like being." 10:03:24 PM Ander: Or option C...the thing offered me a deal." 10:03:58 PM Ander: "...Kite hates Option C." 10:04:06 PM Kite: ... I do not like option C. 10:04:17 PM Kite: And I am not sure I would be the best option for hand removal. I am not that strong. 10:05:03 PM Kite: ((I'm a dex pally.)) 10:05:07 PM Daneel: Option c has the benefit of not pissing off a god like entity. 10:05:20 PM Ander: "And I get something out of it." 10:05:29 PM Daneel: Exactly. 10:05:32 PM Kite: And murder a potential innocent. 10:05:44 PM Kite: Perhaps even a child. 10:05:48 PM Ander: "Or a potential dark lord of evil." 10:05:49 PM Rook: Hakan: ...that's not god magic. 10:06:08 PM Ander: "...........what?" 10:06:11 PM Vashti: I mean, I'm no stranger to making deals wit- Okay, maybe don't make that deal. 10:06:18 PM Daneel: Magic just is, it’s not good or bad it is more random in my experience. 10:06:52 PM Rook: Hakan: I mean, it's not a god that put that on your hand. It's not that powerful. A powerful demon, maybe. 10:07:34 PM Kite: Murder, generally speaking, is bad. 10:07:48 PM Kite: An entity that is willing to attempt murder for hire is not a good entity. 10:07:51 PM Rook: Hakan: Also illegal, I think? 10:08:10 PM Ander: "...Hakan, what do you know about the Three Faced King?" 10:08:57 PM Rook: Hakan thinks. "... The Three Faced King of Liars? Or Salmon? The latter is a minor river deity down south. But from context, I'm betting you mean the former. 10:09:14 PM Ander: "...let's say the first one." 10:10:15 PM Rook: Hakan: Not a lot, I've heard the name a couple of times. A minor patron demon of underworld types. Seems... relatively new. 10:11:31 PM Ander: "...anything about him and crystals?" 10:12:20 PM Rook: Hakan: Not that I remember, but I haven't read that much about him. Is that who put this on you? 10:13:05 PM Ander: "I don't know. It was a cloud of tiny sharp, painful crystals. But it took the for of three faces when it spoke to me." 10:13:26 PM Kite: Most likely, then. 10:13:34 PM Ander: "Or it's a coincidence." 10:13:55 PM Ander: "...but we know something that would know." 10:13:59 PM *** Kite eyes Ander. Even as unexpressive as Kite is, it still has a bit of the "Are you fuckin' kidding me" look to it. *** 10:15:23 PM Ander: "I'm just saying, the Key made him...them...whatever. So, it probably would recognize it." 10:16:33 PM Ander: "...please stop looking at me like that, Kite." 10:16:41 PM *** Kite looks away. *** 10:17:03 PM Kite: I apologize. Sometimes I'm not good at ... eye contact. 10:17:04 PM Daneel: I like this plan. 10:17:25 PM Ander: "See, Daneel likes this plan." 10:17:35 PM Kite: This is a terrible plan. 10:18:40 PM Ander: "YOUR PLAN IS TO CUT MY HAND OFF!" 10:19:33 PM Daneel: Ander’s plan has no dismemberment needed. 10:20:22 PM Kite: ... or remove the curse. 10:20:35 PM Kite: Removing the curse is likely the simplest. 10:20:48 PM Ander: "And probably the most expensive." 10:21:01 PM Kite: The demon will not be happy, but I believe you did earlier state a preference for opportunities for direct physical confrontation. 10:21:10 PM Kite: We will likely have many in that case. 10:21:22 PM Daneel: And the key might be able to do it without annoying the demon. 10:21:42 PM Ander: "......................................." 10:21:51 PM *** Ander ponders fighting a demon. *** 10:23:00 PM Kite: The demon cannot fight us directly, so it would likely "hire" others to attempt to kill us. 10:24:08 PM Kite: When attacked, there is no need to be overly concerned with the morality of self-defense. 10:24:23 PM Vashti: Likely in much the same way it tried to "hire" Ander. 10:24:28 PM Kite: Yes. 10:26:18 PM Ander: "...ok, we'll look into this when we get back." 10:27:31 PM Ander: "Thanks for all the help Hakan." 10:28:20 PM *** Kite nods. *** 10:29:23 PM *** Ander gets up to leave. *** 10:30:28 PM *** Kite follows Ander. *** 10:31:04 PM *** Daneel follows them. *** 10:31:25 PM *** Vashti will also get up and head out. "See you around, Hakan." *** 10:31:40 PM Kite: ... I would like to speak with you all privately, if possible. 10:31:55 PM Ander: "Sure." 10:32:01 PM Ander: "I've got no where to be." 10:32:15 PM Vashti: "Alright?" 10:32:27 PM Daneel: Very well. 10:32:52 PM Rook: Hakan waves! "All right! Take care." 10:33:27 PM *** Kite waits until they're all back in the compartment together! *** 10:34:05 PM Kite: Two things. One, I will be obliged to at least attempt to have anyone who commits or abets murder arrested, but likely you were already aware of that. 10:34:27 PM Kite: Two, I think we should invite Hakan to join us formally. 10:34:36 PM Ander: "...why?" 10:34:48 PM Kite: He seems useful. 10:35:26 PM Kite: ((Like a swiss army knife. Do they have Drow army knives?)) 10:36:21 PM Ander: "...what makes you think he even wants to join us?" 10:36:44 PM Kite: He has said he's thinking about adventuring twice in our presence. ... I don't read hints well, however, so perhaps I am mistaken. 10:37:06 PM Ander: ((brb, laundry)) 10:38:20 PM Vashti: That does seem to be what he's implying. I wouldn't be opposed to it. He seems quite knowledgeable. 10:38:58 PM Ander: ((back)) 10:39:15 PM Kite: He is likely a better healer than I am. 10:39:23 PM Ander: "...if you wanna invite him, he seems fine by me." 10:39:53 PM Ander: "Obviously, we'll have to ask Vy when she wakes up." 10:41:26 PM Kite: Yes. 10:41:50 PM Kite: If we fight more, we will also be hurt more, and will need more healing. 10:42:11 PM Kite: I have no objection but wish to be prepared. 10:42:24 PM Ander: "Uh huh." 10:42:36 PM Ander: "For the record, I don't wanna murder anyone either, Kite." 10:44:06 PM Kite: I did not think so. 10:44:27 PM Kite: I think you might enjoy fighting off demon-sent assassins, however. 10:44:47 PM Ander: "I'd rather have both hands when I do it." 10:44:58 PM Ander: "Or at least a decent hook hand." 10:45:07 PM Kite: Both hands would be optimal, yes. 10:46:35 PM Ander: "...if he joins, we're not telling him about me until I say so." 10:47:11 PM Kite: Agreed. 10:47:43 PM Vashti: That's completely understandable. 10:48:12 PM *** Ander grimaces and grabs her stomach a bit. "Ow, shit." *** 10:48:17 PM Kite: Everyone's secret is theirs to tell. 10:48:23 PM Kite: ... are you sure you aren't ill? 10:49:00 PM Ander: "I'm having...that time...you know...that some people get every month. Alright?" 10:49:07 PM *** Ander blushes. *** 10:49:47 PM Kite: Ah. I can request a hot water bottle, if you would like? 10:50:42 PM Vashti: Ah. I find keeping something warm on hand helps. Mom used to boil rocks for it. Nowadays, the same thing can be accomplished with Prestidigitation. 10:51:16 PM *** Kite nodnodnods. *** 10:51:30 PM Ander: "If I need it, I'll grab some from the bathroom, I think." 10:52:08 PM Ander: "It's just kind of shitty timing with everything going on." 10:52:25 PM Kite: It is rarely if ever good timing. 10:53:04 PM Vashti: That tends to be how it goes, yes. Right in the middle of a trip, or somesuch. 10:55:45 PM Kite: If you need anything let us know, however. 10:57:05 PM Ander: "I will keep that in mind. But for now, I'd just like to forget about it for a while." 10:57:25 PM *** Kite nods. *** 10:57:43 PM Vashti: Fair. 10:57:53 PM *** Kite feeds Carrick some bits of toast. *** 10:58:29 PM Rook: He eats them with what he probably thinks is dignity. 10:58:38 PM Kite: Good rat, good. 10:58:46 PM *** Kite scritches him a little bit, absent-mindedly. *** 10:59:32 PM *** Daneel glares at carrick, making sure his hat is still on his head. *** 11:00:18 PM Ander: "I'll keep him locked in my bag tonight, Daneel. No midnight snacks for the little lord." 11:00:49 PM Kite: Make sure to leave sufficient air holes. 11:00:51 PM *** Kite petpetpets. *** 11:01:21 PM Ander: It's not vacuum-sealed, he'll have plenty of room to breath. 11:02:33 PM Ander: "...you're aware you're actually petting a nobleman dickhead, right?" 11:03:13 PM Kite: What? 11:03:19 PM *** Kite eyes the rat. *** 11:03:25 PM Kite: ... oh. Yes. 11:03:33 PM Kite: ... he is much to be preferred as a rat. 11:04:49 PM Daneel: Again, personally I have to disagree. 11:07:13 PM Ander: "I'm just saying, he's still...like...himself in there. He's probably getting more...enjoyment out of that than you think." 11:07:46 PM Kite: ... I am only scratching his head. 11:08:07 PM Daneel: If we are going to keep ratting people we should probably get a cage. 11:08:21 PM Ander: "I'll add that to our shopping list." 11:08:27 PM *** Kite nods. *** 11:09:31 PM Ander: "...I think I need the bathroom again, for a bit. I'll be right back." 11:09:39 PM *** Ander grabs her bag and takes it with her. *** 11:09:48 PM Ander: ((brb)) 11:10:03 PM *** Kite eyes Carrick. *** 11:10:17 PM Kite: If you were nicer as a humanoid, people would treat you better as a humanoid than as a rat. 11:10:33 PM Kite: ... and you would not have to pay them in order to get them to do it. 11:13:42 PM Daneel: He might actually change after being stuck in that crystal and replaced. 11:13:55 PM Daneel: Unlikely, but possible 11:14:14 PM Kite: It would have been more difficult to replace him if he had a number of people who cared for him around him. 11:14:30 PM Ander: ((back)) 11:14:34 PM Ander: ((Sorry)) 11:14:39 PM *** Ander re-enters. *** 11:19:26 PM Ander: "...you know, I know we said we'd wait for Vy, but who knows when she'll wake up. Maybe we should at least get some form of contact from him so we can ask him later." 11:19:42 PM Kite: ... that's true. 11:20:13 PM *** Ander looks at Vashti. *** 11:22:51 PM Ander: "...I just thought...you know...maybe you'd like some one on one time with him, Vashti." 11:23:51 PM *** Kite blinks, opens her mouth, thinks better of it, and closes it again. *** 11:24:03 PM | Edited 11:24:13 PM Ander: "...or maybe I'm wrong?" 11:25:06 PM Rook: ((waggles eyebrows)) 11:25:47 PM Kite: ((FINALLY SOMETHING TO SHIP)) 11:28:10 PM *** Vashti looks very slightly shocked. As if realizing something not entirely unknown, but not often considered. *** 11:30:04 PM Vashti: I mean, I wouldn't object to it... 11:30:48 PM Ander: "Your choice. I certainly think he likes you though. And someone is gonna need to invite him in or find a way to contact him." 11:31:09 PM Kite: Yes. 11:31:29 PM Ander: "And it's Kite-approved now." 11:31:56 PM Kite: I do not think my approval is required? 11:32:07 PM Ander: "No, but it's a plus." 11:33:26 PM Kite: Thank you? I think. 11:36:17 PM Kite: He seems agreeable enough. 11:37:04 PM Ander: "...s'not like there's much else to do on this train, anyway." 11:37:19 PM Kite: There is not sufficient room for sparring. 11:37:23 PM | Edited 11:38:02 PM Rook: ((Except play a party romance mini game.)) 11:37:29 PM Rook: ((And there is a gym car!)) 11:37:43 PM Ander: ((Party romance party game?)) 11:38:02 PM Kite: ((Kite doesn't know that!)) 11:38:05 PM | Edited 11:38:11 PM Rook: ((Mini game, I meant.)) 11:38:22 PM Ander: ((Ah...is that in reference to what we're doing now?)) 11:38:44 PM Ander: "I saw a gym car. I might go there and see if I can find someone to spar with." 11:39:03 PM Kite: I would, if you would like. 11:39:15 PM Ander: "...sure. Why not?" 11:40:07 PM *** Ander will go off to spar with Kite. *** 11:41:31 PM Rook: Do you go with, Vashti, or do you want to split off? 11:42:23 PM Ander: ((I am not sure what Vashti's doing. I was planning to split off.)) 11:42:59 PM Vashti: /me, seeing that everyone other than Daneel and The Rat Formerly Known as Carrick is gone or asleep, will head off to see if she can speak with Hakan. (some other time, though, because I am too tired and awkward at the moment :P ) 11:43:15 PM Rook: Okay! We shall keep the 'camera' on Kite and Ander. 11:43:29 PM Ander: ((Ok by me)) 11:43:56 PM Rook: Who find their way to the 'gym' car, which is about the width of two train cars, but does have fencing lanes. 11:45:02 PM *** Ander looks for a ring or somewhere open enough that they could do some one on one. *** 11:45:57 PM *** Kite brings Carrick. *** 11:46:06 PM Kite: Hand to hand, or? 11:46:35 PM Ander: "I can use a sword if they have a training one. Going at it with a real sword doesn't seem wise." 11:47:18 PM Ander: "It's not a good 'spar' if I take your head off." 11:47:25 PM Ander: ((brb, one sec)) 11:47:46 PM Kite: Indeed not. That is rather more difficult than restoring a hand. 11:49:28 PM Ander: ((back)) 11:49:38 PM Ander: ((Are there training swords?)) 11:52:22 PM Rook: ((Yeah, like Kendo swords.)) 11:52:36 PM *** Ander grabs two and tosses one to Kite. *** 11:53:25 PM *** Ander takes off the jacket of her outer robe to have just the sleeveless Gi underneath. *** 11:53:33 PM Ander: "Ready?" 11:54:20 PM *** Kite takes her own shirt off (there's an undershirt underneath. *** 11:54:27 PM Kite: Let me stretch a little first, please. 11:54:36 PM *** Kite does the stretching! No pulled muscles! *** 11:54:47 PM *** Ander does so too. "Good plan." *** 11:55:12 PM Ander: "Thanks, by the way." 11:55:17 PM Kite: For? 11:55:44 PM Ander: "Being my partner here. I haven't really had a chance to do...well, what I do. No one to actually train with." 11:56:36 PM Kite: It is very good to keep in shape. 11:56:42 PM Kite: And I am somewhat restless on this train. 11:56:51 PM Ander: "Heh. Ditto." 11:57:42 PM Ander: "Ok, I'm good, just say when." 11:57:56 PM *** Kite finishes stretching, and nods. *** 11:57:57 PM Kite: Ready. 11:58:10 PM *** Ander pulls her blade out and strikes. *** 11:58:42 PM Ander: ((22 to hit)) 11:59:15 PM Ander: ((I am willing to ignore damage if you are, as this is a spar. Or we can just consider it non-lethal and see what happens.)) 11:59:32 PM Kite: ((That definitely hits. I don't wanna really bother with damage, I am lazy. :) )) 11:59:58 PM Ander: ((Fair enough)) 12:00:21 AM *** Ander whacks Kite in the side with the flat and goes for an unarmed strike with his bonus *** 12:00:32 AM Ander: ((Critical Miss)) 12:01:47 AM *** Kite uses the opportunity to whack right back! ((26!)) *** 12:02:13 AM Ander: "Ooof! Nice one." 12:02:24 AM Ander: ((Yeah, the nat 20 def hits. :) )) 12:02:48 AM Kite: Thanks! 12:02:51 AM Kite: ((Yep. :) )) 12:03:03 AM *** Ander just makes an unarmed strike this time. *** 12:03:10 AM Ander: ((20 to hit)) 12:03:26 AM Kite: ((I think my AC is only um... 16, with armor, so.)) 12:03:35 AM Ander: ((Yep)) 12:03:47 AM Ander: "Guard's down!" ((PUNCH TO FACE)) 12:04:01 AM *** Ander smiles and does a cocky dance. *** 12:04:12 AM Kite: Yes. 12:04:21 AM *** Kite rubs her nose. *** 12:04:47 AM *** Kite certainly tries to strike back. ((18.)) *** 12:05:05 AM Ander: ((...um...so my AC is 18. Is it meet or exceed to hit?)) 12:05:18 AM Kite: ((I have no idea in 5.0.)) 12:05:29 AM Ander: ((I think that does hit.)) 12:05:43 AM Ander: ((I think AC has to be met. So, that just hits.)) 12:05:51 AM Daneel: (( I believe if it matches it hits.)) 12:06:05 AM *** Kite just barely hits, then! *** 12:06:33 AM Ander: "Gah! Ok, my guard was down, that time. Well, try this!" 12:07:01 AM Ander: ((We can skip rolling if you want and just do any other RP and say it's while we're fighting.)) 12:07:24 AM Kite: ((Yeah, that might be easier.)) 12:08:01 AM Ander: "So...huff...nyeh! Can I ask you something?" 12:08:36 AM Kite: Yes? 12:08:55 AM *** Kite isn't terribly strong, so she mostly depends on speed in a fight. *** 12:09:16 AM Ander: ((Neither is Ander, so this is very much speed on speed)) 12:09:38 AM Ander: ((Ander's only slightly stronger than your average halfling)) 12:10:23 AM Ander: "This whole..."no kill" policy. How far does that go? If we do end up fighting demon killers or what have you, dudes we can't talk down. What happens if I take one out?" 12:10:47 AM Kite: I have no "no kill" policy. 12:10:57 AM Kite: I just prefer not to kill when it is avoidable. 12:11:14 AM Ander: "Right. Right." 12:11:28 AM Ander: "...you're leaving your left side open. Watch for that." 12:12:27 AM *** Kite nods. *** 12:14:03 AM Kite: I have killed multiple people before. 12:14:10 AM Ander: "...really?" 12:14:59 AM Kite: It was necessary. 12:15:16 AM Ander: "While you were at the church or before?" 12:16:05 AM Kite: Before I finished training. 12:16:53 AM *** Ander nods. "I see." *** 12:17:17 AM Ander: "Well, if it was necessary, then that's good. Meant you probably saved people." 12:17:45 AM Kite: Possibly. 12:18:10 AM Kite: I do not worry about it. 12:18:23 AM Ander: "That's good." 12:19:06 AM Kite: It was not avoidable. 12:19:38 AM Ander: "I believe you. And I think that's the right view to have. I've killed before too. I get it." 12:21:04 AM Ander: "Ok, so I know where it all stands." 12:21:20 AM *** Kite nods. *** 12:23:27 AM *** Ander stops after a while and sits, grabbing her stomach. "Ok...I...I've had enough, I think." *** 12:24:15 AM Kite: Hot shower, then hot water bottle? 12:24:39 AM *** Ander frowns but nods. "Yeah. ...this sucks. Three years and it still sucks." *** 12:25:09 AM Kite: I often avoid it, when possible. It is not always possible. 12:25:26 AM Ander: "...avoid it?" 12:25:31 AM Ander: "...you can avoid it?" 12:26:20 AM Kite: .... by taking a male form for a few days, yes. 12:26:32 AM Kite: Or a genderless one. 12:26:45 AM Ander: "............you are a good friend, and I love you...but I also really fucking hate you." 12:28:09 AM Kite: For much of history, changelings have been hated and feared and often, killed when discovered, if passing. Consider the convenience the outcome of much sacrifice. 12:30:28 AM Ander: "...fine. Fine." 12:31:26 AM Ander: "...you at least see why I considered the deal, right? It is a real convenience." 12:31:58 AM Kite: Yes. 12:32:14 AM Kite: I do not think it would sit well with you, however. 12:33:15 AM Ander: "...no, probably not." 12:33:43 AM Ander: "...if you wanted to be a guy today, it would've been alright. You shouldn't let what I think bother you." 12:35:43 AM Kite: You did not ask me to change. 12:36:01 AM Kite: That is the important thing. Sometimes people can be very... peremptory. 12:36:47 AM Ander: "I wouldn't do that. Especially now, I wouldn't do that." 12:39:04 AM *** Ander makes sure Carrick is tucked away in a little pocket of his pack. *** 12:39:35 AM Kite: It has not affected me as much as others, as it depends on context. 12:40:50 AM Ander: ((I now think I am out of questions)) 12:41:07 AM Kite: ((Okay! Good place to stop.))